


Elevated

by soljis (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Jaehyun is fucking weird, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, brojobs? Brojobs, does this even count as proper smut, handjobs, johnny is a dealer, just dudes being bros, mainly just a crack fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soljis
Summary: “I thought we were fam, turns out we’re less than bros.”In which Johnny is Mark’s dealer who sells him oregano instead of weed and Mark finds out, and jaehyun is the crackhead roommate who’s just out here for a good time, not a long time.





	1. One

You okay, man? Seems like you’re in a rush.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, hyung. I just need to go to the art department...” Mark lies through his teeth and Yuta gives him a incredulous look.

“You’re not even an art student.”

At that Mark pales for a second but manages to collect himself a bit, “I’m visiting Ten hyung. He told me to come meet him.. anyways I’ll be going now! Bye hyung!” He finishes off abruptly before running off with his bag.

Yuta shakes his head, plugging his headphones in with a sigh.

•  
Truth be told, Mark snuck off to get some weed from his dealer, Johnny. The shit was pretty expensive, 20 dollars per gram. Though, what Mark found pretty odd about it is how it didn’t really give him much of a high.. but at the same time he only really smoked weed to look cool. That’s why everyone does it, right? Even though the weed has no affect on him he supposes it’s because he’s so levelheaded that the weed just doesn’t get to him that way.

“Hey man, you got the shit?” 

“Of course, you know I always pull through,” Johnny replies with a smile, handing over a baggie and Mark smirks.

“Thanks bro.” 

“Of course,” Johnny smiles and Mark smiles back awkwardly.

“Yeah, bye I guess.” 

Mark smiles once more before running off and then Johnny rolls his eyes.

“What a fucking dumbass.” 

•

 

“C’mon! It’ll be so fun! Please! I think you’ll really like it!” Sicheng is currently whining in his ear about wanting to go to the greenhouse and Mark really isn’t having it.

“Why can’t you just go alone, hyung?” Mark huffs and sicheng just pouts while giving him puppy eyes, “ugh! Fine! I’ll go,” Mark caves in and Sicheng gives him a gigantic smile.

They walk into the greenhouse and sicheng turns to water the roses while something that looks very familiar catches Mark’s eye.

What the fuck? 

Mark is confused for a brief second, before extremely fucking pissed off.

This shit that says oregano on the small tag looks just like the weed he gets from Johnny...

“Sicheng hyung?” Mark calls, trying not to sound too agressive.

“What is it?” Sicheng calls back from afar.

“What is oregano?” Mark asks, trying to stay calm.

“Oh it’s just a regular plant. Though a lot of idiots come in here thinking it’s weed. How stupid,” sicheng rolls his eyes and that’s what it takes for Mark to storm out to find Johnny, “Hey! Where are you going!” Sicheng exclaims, hearing nothing but a door slam behind him.

•

“I want a refund!” Mark demands and Johnny fakes confusion.

“What are you talking about man?”

“Oregano? Seriously?” Mark huffs and Johnny lets out a loud laugh.

“Yeah man. You were dumb enough to fall for it. And sorry, I have a no return policy,” Johnny pouts in fake sadness and Mark bristles.

“No return! Seriously! What do you think you are? Fucking target?! Give me my 80 dollars back!”

Johnny sighs.“Sorry bud, no can do. Though I do have to say, even though you’re pretty stupid you’re real cute when mad,” and Mark rolls his eyes while trying not to blush.

Now really is not the time!

“Don’t call me cute! I’m leaving! Fuck you and your Jojo from Horton hears a who looking ass! I thought we were fam, turns out we’re less than bros!” 

At that Johnny feels genuinely hurt. They are bros! Even if he scammed Mark......”Bro,” Johnny calls after him.

Mark just makes a peace sign, shakes his head and walks out. 

•

“Ten!” Johnny whines and the shorter rolls his eyes, “what do I do? Mark said we’re not fam, he said we’re less than bros! I’m hurt.” At that ten snorts and Johnny glares, “What’s so funny? Huh? HUH?” 

“This is the most hetero thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m literally a raging pansexual.” 

“Shut up,” ten silences and Johnny gives him a look of confusion, “you want his forgiveness?” Johnny shakes his head, “buy him some rap CD and he’ll be fine.”

“Thanks so much, man!” 

“Just get out of my face already.” 

•

Johnny walks into the cafeteria with the CD in his hands and hopes it’s enough to become fam with Mark again. He looks around for a bit before finding the younger with a bucket hat on, eating pizza all alone and it’s kind of (really) fucking cute.

He slowly walks over and sits down next to the smaller, and Mark immediately rolls his eyes when he sees who it is.

“What do you want, scammer?” The younger replies, angrily biting the pizza. It reminds Johnny of a kitten trying to be aggressive, he’s just so cute!

.“Well I was sad that you said we aren’t bros anymore so I bought you this, I hope you can forgive me,” He shows mark the CD and the younger just yawns.

“Already have that one,” he replies and Johnny just fucking panics. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish before finally just looking into space.

Ten really couldn’t tell him beforehand if Mark had it or not?! God damn that idiot!

“O-oh,” He starts off dumbly and Mark just stares at him, “W-well, if you want you can come over to my place and I’ll give you real weed for free,” Johnny says and Mark rolls his eyes.

“How can I believe you?”

“Just trust me.”

•

And that’s how Mark ends up at Johnny’s apartment, wanting to fucking die.

Johnny’s apartment smells like utter shit and his roommate jaehyun is so damn annoying, and not to mention constantly high.

“Well now that I see how your apartment really looks like I really don’t want to smoke anything from in here,” Mark says and Johnny sighs.

“That’s what I brought you here for! I guess you can just sit around on my bed and do nothing then!”

“Fine, bighead,” Mark mutters and looks around Johnny’s dumb ugly room. 

As he’s wandering around he noticed the older has many rap vinyls and Mark’s instantly jealous. He would’ve been able to afford all of them if he didn’t spend it on fucking oregano. 

Mark even bets that Johnny probably bought these vinyls with the money Mark gave him.“Johnny?” Mark calls and Johnny sighs.

“What now, hetero?” And Mark scoffs, he is not straight, but Johnny doesn’t need to know that.

“Did you buy these vinyls with my money?” 

The older shrugs, “duh.”

“Then give me one,” and the older sighs.

“I fucking knew it. Take whichever one you want,” so Mark does and smiles happily.

Perhaps Johnny finds it kinda fucking cute. 

“Well this was fun, and your roommate is quite the gentleman,” Mark says sarcastically, “but I have to go now,” he says and turns to leave but Johnny puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay, I already ordered takeout.”

•

So here they are, sitting at the couch, awkardly eating takeout as jaehyun mixed ketchup and mayonnaise into it.

“This shit is so good,” jaehyun says while Johnny laughs and mark just grimaces.

“How does he eat that?” Mark asks and Johnny shakes his head.

“I seriously fucking wonder, anyways wanna watch a movie? You can leave after that if you want..” Johnny says. He originally only brought Mark here for the weed but the younger is really fuckin’ cute so why not shoot his shot even though he’s pretty sure Mark is straight.

The younger shrugs, “sure.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sweetie I’m so sorry that your eyes have to witness this shitty smut

“Local Twink Gets Rawed By Two Hotties.”

“Can u shut the fuck up?” Johnny hisses to jaehyun.

Initially, everything started off with just him and mark going to watch a movie in his room. He personally wanted something more romantic to set the mood but mark chose 22 jumpstreet but he didn’t mind that all too much.

Though everything went to shit when jaehyun barged in with his disgusting mayonnaise and ketchup mixed Takeout. 

Now the three of them are watching on his small ass bed, mark on one end, Johnny in the middle and jaehyun on the other side.

Johnny silently thanks God that mark is too immersed in the movie to notice the bullshit coming out of jaehyun’s mouth.

Or maybe he does notice but chooses to ignore it, either way, Johnny is beyond grateful.

“He’s so cute though,” jaehyun pouts, and for once Johnny thinks jaehyun is actually right, “And I’m not dumb, I know what you brought him in this room for and I want in.” 

Johnny gives him a confused look, “Once again you’re wrong about two whole things. You still remain fucking dumb and I brought him in this room to be romantic not fuck,” Johnny says and jaehyun snorts, “Why are you such a jerk to me.. what have I done?” Johnny sighs and jaehyun rolls his eyes.

Before he can respond mark interrupts, “you guys do know that I’m literally sitting right here and can hear everything you say??” 

Jaehyun nods, “yeah but just pretend like you don’t and watch the stupid movie. Like I was saying before mark rudely interrupted, I’m tryna fuck.”

Johnny shrugs, “fine why not, I’m bored anyways and he’s cute.”

Jaehyun smiles wide and it’s somewhat creepy, “As I said before, Local Twink Gets Rawed By Two Hotties.” 

Johnny switches the tv to google search and goes on pornhub and that’s when Mark has to stop pretending like he can’t hear, “who the fuck watches porn on TV?!” 

“Take a guess,” johnny says, staring directly at jaehyun and Mark can’t say he’s surprised.

“What?! It’s not that weird!” Jaehyun defends and Mark scoffs.

“You mix mayonnaise and ketchup in your food, you have no business talking about what’s weird and what’s not.”

“It tastes better that way!” 

“Can you guys shut the fuck up!” Johnny interrupts and both turn to look at him, “which thumbnail looks hot?” He asks nodding towards the TV.

The two look up and jaehyun licks his lips while mark grimaces. It’s all straight milf videos. Alexa play no no no by Apink.

“Any of these are good,”Jaehyun says and Mark sputters.

“No the fuck they’re not! Seriously first you make me watch porn on a TV and now all the options are milf videos,” Mark sighs dramatically, slamming his head against the bed with a loud thud.

“Is he okay?” Jaehyun asks and Johnny just shrugs, he’ll live.

“Is this one fine?” Johnny asks, the two look up and the video title really is ‘Local Twink Gets Rawed By Two Hotties.’

Jaehyun nods in agreement and Mark just covers his beet red face.

They click on the video and it’s just what the title says. Mark gapes at the utter aggressiveness and Johnny just winces, while Jaehyun somehow manages to get hard. Both of them look over in confusion and he just shrugs, “what? It’s hot.” 

The other two just shake their heads and the trio watch a few more videos, they finally land on one called “bros being bros” and decide to watch it.

It turns out to be a bad idea (for Mark at least) because the video is unexpectedly fucking hot and perhaps he’s hard as fuck. 

He looks over to see jaehyun eating mayonnaise with a spoon and Johnny equally hard. Mark really doesn’t want to figure out when jaehyun managed to get a jar of mayonnaise. 

“What do you say fellas?” Jaehyun starts and Johnny just grips his nose bridge and sighs, “let’s keep this a no homo thing,” and Mark just has to laugh at that, but stops when he sees jaehyun’s serious face.

“We’re literally five seconds away from jerking each other off and you’re trying to say this isn’t gay at all?” Mark asks and jaehyun nods.

“I’m into girls,” and Johnny genuinely starts dying of laughter, holding his stomach until tears eventually form in his eyes and jaehyun’s fed up.

“Why are you laughing?!” 

“I-I’m sorry,” He wheezes, “continue on about your heterosexuality. God, what an idiot. Anyways back to jerking off, any of you about to take off your pants any time soon?” 

“Ugh Fine, why me though,” jaehyun sighs, putting his mayonnaise on the side while mouthing ‘I’m not done with you’ at the jar. He pulls his pants down and perhaps Mark is going into gay panic mode. Once again, he doesn’t bother questioning why the older isn’t even wearing boxers. 

Even though jaehyun may be fucking stupid and just flat out weird, he has a nice ass cock. It’s thick and veiny and perhaps Mark wants to wrap his hand around it. He wonders if his hand will even be able to wrap around it fully and his cheeks turn pink at the thought.

“What are you thinking of?” Johnny asks, smirking at him like he knows exactly what Mark is fucking thinking about. Which he most likely fucking does. Mark just glances over at Jaehyun, who’s also looking smug, and just whines, “Words,” Johnny says.

“Want to....... oh for fucks sake,” he blushes. He really can’t do it, he’s gonna fucking die of embarrassment but thankfully Jaehyun doesn’t need to hear shit.

“Listen bro, I’m horny as fuck just wrap your hand around my cock already,” and Mark does just that as Johnny scowls. Jaehyun can never keep his fat ass mouth shut. Listening to Mark voice his thoughts out Loud would’ve been beyond fucking hot.

He starts moving his fist slowly up and down and Jaehyun let’s out little groans, throwing his head a bit back and biting his lip. He looks pretty fucking hot, “Go faster,” the older says so Mark does. He pumps faster and uses his precum for an easier slide and jaehyun curses under his breath.

“Bros,” Johnny says and jaehyun groans. The eldest has taken his pants and boxers off and is lazily jerking off. 

“What the fuck dude? Do you really have to interrupt when I finally was able to forget about your existence.” 

Johnny just ignores him (as always), “Mark” he calls and the younger looks over and wraps his other hand around Johnny. The older is longer than Jaehyun and almost as thick. Mark bites his lip when he realizes his hand doesn’t wrap completely around either cock. 

He keeps lazily twisting his hand and jerking both of them off and he can tell jaehyun is getting close by the way his hips keep canting off the bed.

“Fuck,” jaehyun growls, “bring your mouth here,” so Mark crawls lower on the end and opens his mouth, jaehyun immediately thrusts in and Mark gags, pulling off. He coughs and catches his breath before once again taking Jaehyun in his mouth and sucking on his cock, jaehyun’s hand tugging on his hair. His other hand is still very lazily jerking Johnny off. 

It doesn’t take long for jaehyun to come, he cums down Mark’s throat and the younger chokes before swallowing it all. 

To Mark’s surprise, Johnny cums suddenly, covering his fist and the younger licks it off his fingers and hears Johnny curse under his breath.

The older two are panting looking down at Mark and jaehyun pouts, “Are you still hard?” 

Mark blushes bright red, “No.. I came,” and Johnny curses loudly this time and Jaehyun just has a smug look on his face.

They clean up and lay back down, but all end up falling asleep, Mark now in the middle instead of Johnny and Jaehyun’s mayonnaise at the side counter.

__

When they wake up in the morning Mark is beyond confused, before he remembers where he is.

“Good morning,” Jaehyun says, on the bed eating bacon covered in mustard and mayonnaise, “Johnny’s bringing some cereal to you.”

Mark just sighs, oddly getting used to the sight, “morning.”

Johnny walks in with a smile on his face and hands the cereal over to Mark, “Good morning,” and Mark responds quickly before scarfing down the cereal.

“I don’t wanna be weird .. but can we talk?” Johnny asks and Mark nods, “Jaehyun get out,” Johnny says and the younger pouts, cutesy look somewhat ruined to the mustard all over his lips.

“I wanna listen too! Just pretend I’m not here!” 

“No problem, I’ve been doing that for the past two years,” Johnny replies, “Mark, I wanted to get to know you in this room last night since I found you pretty cute. Unfortunately ‘Hetero’ over here barged In and ruined my plans, but do you wanna maybe ... go out some time?” Johnny scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

Mark blushes for what feels like the billionth time, “of course—“

Before he can finish replying jaehyun cuts in, “me too! He’s cute. I wanna date him too. No homo.” 

Johnny just chucks a pillow at him and rolls his eyes.

“Just say you’re an unconfident Gay and go.” 

“I’m an unconfident Gay.” 

Mark interrupts, “wait you’re gay?” 

Johnny scoffs, “you just gave him a handjob and he was hard in the first place because of a three guys fucking.” 

Jaehyun smiles proudly, “Now I’m an aware and confident gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun’s upgrade is the only upgrade that matters tbh

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this mess djsjdjsj
> 
> ♥️


End file.
